


Well shit

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, Mavin maybe?, Movav?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar has teamed up with The Mad King to fight against X-Ray and Vav. The two were hindering him, and only brought trouble to Mogar. Once they were gone he could finaly find his mother. So when The Mad King fired his laser Mogar did not expect the three men who came out of it. Also on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well shit

**Author's Note:**

> So I need you to pretend that episode six never happened since this takes that place but with Team Lads thrown into the mix. Also on Fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need you to pretend that episode six never happened since this takes that place but with Team Lads thrown into the mix. Also on FanFiction.net. PS welp. Already one chapter in, and I don't like it. So I added some content. Enjoy!

Just a little closer. If the two idiots got closer then Mogar would finally find his mother. Oh and The Mad King would finally get his revenge. But that doesn't matter.

"Mogar! Why the bloody hell would you team up with Mad King?! You're good and he's insane!" The blue one demanded.

"Jesus Christ, Vav. I told you he was trouble and you still think he's a hero?!" The green one chided. Mogar growled. He did not like this conversation.

"Now now X-Ray, Vav, Mogar and I here are only doing business. Oh and why did you think I go by 'Mad King' anyway?"

All four of them were in an underground lab belonging to Mad King, and X-Ray and Vav were falling into a trap. It was simple really. After The Mad King got out of jail, he made a note saying he kidnapped Mogar. He knew that since Vav had a bleeding heart, he just had to go save wild boy. Luckily enough, X-Ray went with him.

"'Cause you're fucking loco." X-Ray muttered, rolling his eyes with arms crossed.

"Look! Mogar, you can't trust him! He's evil!" Vav pleaded with the bear pelt wearing warrior. Mogar ignored the brit, alongside the odd feeling of guilt. No. The man and his partner would only hinder his search. Mad King took a step to the left towards a large, _menacing_ machine with a deadly smirk.

"I would absolutely _love_ to continue this chat of ours, but I think your time is up." Right when he hit a large red button a laser hit it, causing it to blow up in a flash of light, pushing everyone back.

"My machine!" Mad King yelled out. Dust was everywhere, covering everything in a blanket of black.

"What the fuck happened?!" A voice similar to Mogar's shrieked.

"Micool?" That one sounded like the blue one.

"Michael? Gavin? What the hell are you doing in my house?" The green one?

" _Ray?!_ " The first two (this Michael and Gavin) asked, astonished, at the same time. Once the dust cleared, there, standing where the machine once was, three men stood. They looked like Mogar, X-Ray, and Vav. Except the one who looked like Mogar was smaller and wore glasses.

Mogar's counterpart was wearing a red shirt with dynamite that had a yellow smiley face on it, faded blue jeans, and black converse. Vav's other was wearing a dark blue shirt with three men on it, one holding a camera and the other two was wearing glasses, and had the words 'Team Lads Action News' on it, blue jeans, and blue converse. X-Ray's lookalike was wearing a green shirt with X-Ray's symbol on it, a purple hoodie, black jeans, and red converse.

"Ryan? Is that you? Why are you wearing a kilt?" Vav's lookalike asked Mad King. The Mad King could only stare at the newcomers, while the shorter Mogar turned to the other Vav.

"Are you kidding me Gavin? We end up in some random place with Ray-who we were nowhere _near_ mind you-and in that place is Mogar, X-Ray, Vav, and THE MAD KING, and the first thing you question is why Ryan-who is _clearly_ The Mad King-is here and why he's wearing a kilt." He asked rhetorically. Gavin winced.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad. Besides! I didn't noticed everyone else til you pointed it out!" He defended himself. Mad King shook out of his stupor, and started his way over them. Mogar felt dread fill him for some odd reason.

"Uh, guys?" X-Ray's other tried to get the fighting men's attention.

"Bullshit. There is no way you haven't noticed the taller version of me, and mirror copies of yourself and Ray's wearing spandex." Michael deadpanned.

"GUYS!" He finally gained their attention.

"What is it Ray?" Gavin asked. Ray's eye twitched.

"Insane version of Ryan is COMING THIS WAY!" He pointed to The Mad King. Michael and Gavin's heads twisted so fast to the direction of the pointed finger. All was silent when the crazed monarch made his way over to the three. He stopped right in front of them.

"I demand to know who you are and how you got here." It was obvious that that was not what they expected to come out of his mouth. Michael exploded.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! How the hell would we know?! We don't even know where 'here' is! You tell us!" The Mad King decided to humor him by telling them what he knew.

"Fine. I was about to fire my laser, that was meant to destroy, when it malfunctioned and it apparently brought you and your friends here." Hearing this made Michael's face go red, and he raged.

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU MADE A DEATH MACHINE THAT PULLED THREE PEOPLE INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE?! HOW THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU DO THAT?! DID YOU JUST GO 'A hur dur, I'm going to build a device that woN'T DO WHAT IT WAS MEANT TO DO'!? Hell, I'm not even sure that we're currently in another universe, but what else am I supposed to think when ThERe ARE FUCKING CARBON COPIES OF MY FRIENDS AND A TALLER VERSION OF ME STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!** " It was honestly terrifying to see so much anger to come out of something so small. Gavin put his hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down while Mad King watched in amusement.

"Michael, please stop." He pleaded his friend. The Mad King chuckled.

"You should listen to your friend, Michael. It is Michael, correct?" The short man actually snarled at him. He truly was another version of Mogar.

"I wonder, if friend here, Gavin right, dies, would Vav die as well?" He threatened. Michael glared and Gavin tightened his grip. Ray's eyes were widening. X-Ray and Vav? Well, they were still in shock. Literally. The blast shocked them enough that they couldn't move.

"You. Wouldn't. Fucking. _Dare_." He had sounded just like Mogar. Mad King grinned.

"Oh I would. And I will." Before they knew it, Mad King used his crown as a knife (it was sharp enough to be one) to stab Gavin. Michael reacted on instinct and pushed him out of the way, getting cut in the process. When Gavin was shoved to the ground, he hit his head on the concrete. He opened his eyes, seeing spots within his vision. Once they were cleared, he saw Michael with a gash on his abdomen.

"Michael! Your hurt!" Gavin cried out. What he failed to see was the blood lust on his friend's face. Michael turned to The Mad King, gave him a look of complete and utter lothing.

"YOU FUCK!" Michael screamed, rushing to the older man, and threw a right hook. Once he fell down, Michael began to beat him up to a bloody pulp. Gavin and Ray scrambled to get him off of the older man.

"Michael! Dude, chill!" Ray demanded, holding onto his torso.

"Ray's right! You need to calm down! I'm perfectly fine! Boi!" Gavin tried to grab his fists, stopping them from creating more damage. Key word: tried.

"Ray! Go get Vav's gloves!" Gavin demanded to which Ray gladly carried out. Ray stumbled over to X-Ray and Vav, keeping his eyes away from Mogar.

"Sorry man. Don't want Michael "Rage Quit" Jones to be a murder." He murmured softly, swiftly taking off the gloves. Ray ran back to Gavin, silently wondering why Mogar wasn't doing anything. He was secretly worried that Mad King was actually Ryan and was playing an elaborate prank, but his gut told him that everything was real.

"Here, Gav." Ray tossed the gloves to the brit, who fumbled when he caught it. Gavin put them on, praying that his plan would work. He held out his hands to Michael and the Ryan lookalike, and (to his surprise) activated the Slow Mo setting. Michael was shocked to find himself going slower than a snail.

"Ray, could you _please_ get Michael off of Mad King?" Gavin (not so) politely asked his Porto Rican friend. Ray mocked a salute saying "Sir yes sir!" before doing as instructed. When Michael got out of the slow projection, he immediately kicked air. Confusion set in. He looked around till he saw Gavin slowing Mad King down, and Ray was holding him.

"What the hell?!" Michael was furious at the turn of events. He was sitting in dust and ash with Ray, while bleeding, and Gavin had used Slow Mo on him.

" _What the hell?_ " He repeated. Gavin turned his head to his friends, not bothering to leave his position.

"You were going to _kill_ him Michael! I don't know about you, but I don't want my friend to become a murderer on my behalf." Worry laced his voice, reasoning, calming Michael from his path of destruction.

Closing his eyes, Michael took a deep breath in... out... in... out... Soon enough, Michael had calmed down from his rage, and stood up; shaking himself out of Ray's grip. He gave Mad King the middle finger and spoke. "Don't mess with fucking Mogar, bitch." Yep. He was another Mogar.

"What the hell was that?!" X-Ray demanded. Well, would you look at that. X-Ray and Vav can finally move again.

"Well shit." Ray muttered.


	2. What did I miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing honestly. I went though a few ideas for this chapter before having one that finally sticked.
> 
> "-hi-" someone is interrupting another person.

Hilda, who finally had some time on her hands, could only stare at the sight before her. In front of her was Mogar, X-Ray, Vav, and some idiots that looked like them. The other X-Ray and Vav were helping hold up the other Mogar, who was hurt and needed a better bandage than the one he had, and the other Mogar was scowling as if someone tried to kill his best friend. Then there was the actual Mogar, who was carrying and unconscious, beat up, Mad King. X-Ray was obviously annoyed, Vav was concerned, and their counterparts were glancing at everything, worried clear on their faces.

"Okay, what happened." Hilda deadpanned.

"Well, Michael and I were recording for Play Pals, Ray was probably snogging Tina, and Mad King was a bloody idiot." Vav's lookalike sort of explained.

"What? 'Snogging'? It's fucking kissing, and I actually was going to order pizza." Ray clarified.

"Gav, Mad King wasn't just an idiot, he was also god damned asshole. Fuck he almost killed you." Michael grumbled. Ah, Hilda was right. Michael quickly looked her over.

"Name's Michael Jones. These two idiots are Ray Narvaez Jr, and Gavin Free." He introduced them.

"Right. Hilda." She held out her hand to shake.

"We know." Gavin shyly smiled, taking her hand in his, completing the greeting. This made her eyebrow rise.

_'I wonder if they're clones.'_ She wondered to herself.

"Before you ask, no, we're not clones." Ray told her, as if he read her mind.

"Wait." X-Ray suddenly spoke, "Who's Tina?" Ray snorted.

"My girlfriend. Duh." He rolled his eyes.

"You have a girlfriend?" Vav wanted to know how that had happened.

"Uh, yeah! Gavin does too!"

"Wait, really?" Vav asked, filled with hope; it would be amazing if he did. What if it was Ash? Or, at least, a version of her. Gavin sighed wistfully. "Her name is Meg, and she's bloody top." Gavin then shook his head, as if clearing it.

"And Michael here is married to Lindsay!" Almost everyone (including Mogar. He never expected to find a mate and yet the other him had) stared at the curly brunette in shock; Michael glared at them.

"So what? I'm married. Big whop." He turned his attention to Hilda. "So you gunna fix me up or what? I'm bleeding here if you haven't noticed." Yeah. He really was another Mogar. But with a wider vocabulary and doesn't speak in third person.

"I'm an inventor, a scientist, not a doctor, but I'll do what I can." Hilda put her hand to her mouth and called out, "Orf! Come and scan anger boy!". A white, flying orb floted to their position.

"Hello!" Orf chirped. Gavin squealed in delight.

"You are adorable! Michael, Ray, look! It's Orf!" Gavin was clearly having a field day at the turn of events. "Why, arn't you cute you lil doughnut?" He cooed at the robot. Orf continued to smile, but seemed to be confused.

"Vav! My sensors indicate that your nose is bigger by ten percent! Are you okay?" She informed Gavin; he squawked in surprise. Michael and Ray burst out laughing at the brit.

"Holy shit! You're nose is bigger than Vav's!" Ray got out between breaths.

"I knew your nose is big but damn Gav!" Michael continued to laugh, only to wince at the pain it was causing him. Having seen this, Ray ceased his chuckling.

"Micool stop it! You're hurting yourself!"

"Shit, man. Yo Hilda! We might need stitches." Ray called out to the scientist. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Orf. Scan Michael now." She ordered.

"Okay!" Orf chirped. "Scanning" A blue light went over Michael's form, searching for anything wrong with the man. "Scan complete. Diagnosis: deep gash in the abdominal area. Cures: stitches and pain killers. He needs medical help right away, Hilda." Orf informed the group.

"Just great." Michael grunted.

* * *

While Michael was getting his stitches, the boys were explaining what had happened.

"So after Michael beat the shit out of Mad King, we got the fuck out of there. Mogar followed us. That's all. No 'you defeated Mogar's partner. Mogar will defeat you'. But it turns out he got some blood on him too. But get this. It was at the same place as where Michael got hurt, but there wasn't any injury. It just appeared." Ray told her, leaning against the wall. One hand on it, the other on his hip.

"Anyway, Mogar just picked up Mad King and followed us here. I'm assuming you have questions, yes?" Gavin finished, turning his head to Mogar. Gavin was standing next to his boi (his stitches were almost done), trying his best not to look at the blood. Mogar was stand next to the cage were Mad King was in, as if he were a guard dog. Whether to protect Mad King, or to protect everyone else, no one knew. X-Ray and Vav were looking at Michael with interest. Well, Vav was really. X-Ray was glaring at the Hunter. Orf had left to get Rusty. Hilda wanted his opinion on the whole ordeal, but she couldn't go herself since she was patching up Michael.

"... Mogar wants answers." Finally. He haven't spoken since the lab.

 "Okay so, Micool is you, I'm Vav, and Ray's X-Ray. But! We came from another universe. One where my friends and I play video games and more for a living-"

"Woah, wait, what? You mean that you guys get paid to play video games AND practically dick around?" X-Ray interrupted Gavin. Michael, Ray, and Gavin all looked at each other before saying "Sounds about right." together. X-Ray dropped his mouth open in shock.

"Holy shit... That's FUCKING AWESOME!" He hooted in joy. Ray coughed in the that-is-obviously-a-fake-cough-but-I-need-you-to-pay-attention-so-shut-up way. Which, made X-Ray do so.

"Thanks Ray."

"No prob, man." He faked saluted.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, we play video games for our job at a company called 'Rooster Teeth'. We're a subsection called 'Achievement Hunter'. There's me, Michael, Geoff  (our boss), Jack, Ryan, and recently Jeremy. Ray was with us, but left for Steam." Gavin continued.

"You left us you traitor! What about Team Could Be Better Friends?!" Michael yelled in mock anger.

"Yeah, well, that team was going to shit anyways. Besides, it's all about X-Ray and Vav, right Gav?" Ray played along. Michael gasped in 'disbelief'.

"Gavy no! It's really about Team Nice Dynamite, am I right?" He tried to 'convince' his friend.

"Psh. Friendly explosives? Come on Michael, you and I both know that superheroes is where it's at."

"Oh come one you guys. We're all on the same team. Remember? Team Lads!" Gavin jumped on the bandwagon.

Hilda rolled her eyes at the men's antics. Silently, she finished her stitching.

Mogar watched on with fascination. This other him was great friends with the blue one and the green one. So far that they even have mock fights... Mogar felt a strange desire. He wasn't sure what it was or why he was having it, but he knew it involved the blue one and his other.

X-Ray didn't like how chummy his other self was with other Mogar  (his name was Michael). This was most likely already established, but he would scream it out to the world if he had to. X-Ray also didn't like the fact that other Vav was practically banging other Mogar (Michael), regardless if they say otherwise. Vav  _his_ best friend, not  **his.**

Vav was over the moon with how all of their alternates were getting along so well with each other. Now if only X-Ray stop hating Mogar so much. And Mogar start trusting them. It's a work in progress.

"Gav. Team Lads died the moment he left. Geoff even made a grave in his house in Minecraft!" Michael continued.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. And seriously guys? You made my house way better after I left. What the fuck?" Ray was actually a little irritated at that.

"But Ray! Geoff's own daughter made that for you! You wouldn't want to break her little heart, would you?" Gavin asked. Ray shifted his feet, sweating.

"Uh, would it be bad if I said 'yes'?" He rubbed his head, looking sheepish. Michael burst out laughing, while Gavin gave incredulous squawk.

"Ray!" The brit cried out. Michael tamed down his laughter to a chuckle (it was more like a giggle).

"See Gavin! This is why you should stick with me. Hell, I might even let you be a godfather." Right when Michael said the word 'godfather' everyone's heads snapped to him. Except for Mogar. He didn't know what a 'godfather' was, and only looked on in curiosity.

"Wot?" The word actually came from Vav.

"Lindsay's pregnant?!" Gavin shouted in surprise.

"No! What I'm implying is that  _when_ Lindsay and I get a kid you could be the godfather." Michael smirked at how Gavin's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Gavin made his weird happy Gavin noises while giving his boi a hug.

"If the baby's a boy, will you name him Enoch or Taylor?" He asked. Michael gave him a look.

"Did you just made a reference to our Amnesia Let's Play?"

"Maybe."

"Jesus fucking Christ. We had this conversation before. You know why I would rather name my kid Enoch. Besides, Lindsay and I need to agree on the name."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" X-Ray blurted out. This time it was Michael who would explain.

"So for our Let's Play Wednesdays, me and Gav played Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs. At one point I flubbed up, and said 'our' when talking about the lost kids. So I said 'Gavin we're parents!'. Then later on we heard the name Enoch and Gavin asked me if I would named my kid that. I retaliated with the name 'Taylor'." It was silent until Ray said "Does this mean that you're cheating on your wife and girlfriend with each other? I mean, I'm all for team Mavin, but wow." Vav squawked at the suddenness and the implication of that statement.

"Ray!" Michael and Gavin yelled at their friend. Hilda cleared her throat.

"This is all very interesting, but how does this involve us?" She went straight to the point, tiered of the chatter.

"Mogar still has not been given answers." He gave his input.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that." Gavin apologized.

"So when Ray and I were doing this thing "-Really Gav?-" Shush. I  _kinda_ mispronounced my name as 'Vav'. Then I asked Ray if he was ever called 'X-Ray' for as a nickname. And it escalated from there." X-Ray couldn't hold his laughter any longer.

"H-How the fuck did you mispronounced your own  _name?!"_  X-Ray managed to get out.Vav was mortified with this.

"See, Mogar had a way better creation. Okay, during a Minecraft Let's Play, I fell into this hole, right? Well, a skeleton was there, and I killed it. It was like 'oh god an undefeatable warrior', and I'm like, 'how do you like that you son of a bitch'. Then Ray asked what my warrior name was and I said 'Mogar'." Michael explained.

"Then, like a year ago, the cartoon X-Ray and Vav came to be." Ray finished.

"Yeah, and we just finished our second season. Although this is different than how it turned out." Gavin was puzzled by that fact. This grabbed everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Hilda asked.

"Well, Mad King managed to trick the whole city into thinking that he was good, made X-Ray and Vav against each other, kidnapped Mogar's mom-" Ray's listing was cut off by Mogar.

"What?!" He snarled.

"Mogar demands to know if this is true." If it was then... Mad King would be dead.

"Yeah. Well. At least in the cartoon. Not too sure 'bout here." Michael scratched his head. Gavin made a step towards Mogar.

"Look, we know that you miss your mum, and that you want to find her, but you need to stay calm and don't do anything rash! Doing anymore damage to Mad King won't help." He tried to defuse Mogar's anger. The bear man growled. Gavin hesitated before continuing.

"Besides! In the cartoon you got your mother back, so why not here?" The growling stopped.

"You will help Mogar find Mogar's mother?" He asked wearily. The brit nodded enthusiastically. Before anyone could speak  (X-Ray in protest) the door opened to show Orf and Rusty had arrived.

"Woah. What did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter was short for Achievement Hunter if you haven't guessed. This is an AU. Imagine that all of season 2 already happened in the AH/RT verse.


End file.
